muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
40 Years of Sunny Days
Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days is a Sesame Street DVD set planned for release on November 10, 2009, to celebrate the show's 40th Anniversary. Sesame Families media calendar Among the guest stars featured in clips on this set are Madeline Kahn, James Taylor, Patti Labelle, Feist, Smokey Robinson, Destiny's Child, and Robert De Niro. Disc 1: Seasons 1-20 Season 1 :* Sesame Street Open :* "Henson #1 Song" :* "Rubber Duckie" :* "I Love Trash" :* Batman Around/up/Through :* "If I Knew You Were Coming" :* "Bein' Green" Season 2 :* Bert & Ernie: Banana in Ear :* "Henson Queen of Six" :* "Mad Song" :* Sorting Song With Cookie Monster Season 3 :* Mad Painter #5 :* "Bienvenido Song" :* "Lady Bug Picnic" Season 4 :* Herry & John-John Count :* Talking Loud / Talking Soft :* Remembering Bread, Milk, Butter :* Kermit News: Sleeping Beauty :* Bert & Ernie: Bert's Bust Season 5 :* "Fat Cat" :* O-Orange Man :* Lena Horne: "How Do You Do?" :* "Doin' the Pigeon" Season 6 :* Super Grover: Exit :* Typewriter: N-Nose :* Invisible Ice Cream Season 7 :* "Pinball Animation #7" Season 8 :* "People in Your Neighborhood" Season 9 :* Fonzie on/off/on :* Clips From Hawaii :* I-Beam Season 10 :* Telly Plugs in Season 11 :* Star Wars: "One You Go Beep" :* Kermit News: Foot Snuggies :* Geometry of Circles :* Monsterpiece Theater: Me Claudius :* Martians: Radio :* "Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco" Season 12 :* "Hello Hello Hello Song" :* Dancing Dog Imagines :* Two-Headed Monster: Telephone :* Bring Your Own Can Night :* Mister Rogers Returns Season 13 :* Making Crayons :* Diana Ross: "Believe in Yourself" :* Bert & Ernie: Fish Call Quiet/Loud :* Madeline Kahn: "Friendship Song" Season 14 :* "Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" :* James Taylor: "Jellyman Kelly" :* Bert & Ernie: Snowman :* "We All Sing the Same Song" Season 15 :* Teeny Little Super Guy: School :* Just Because (Big Bird comes to terms with Mr. Hooper's death) Season 16 :* "Peanut Butter Factory Song" :* Smokey Robinson: "U Really Got a Hold on Me" Season 17 :* Elmo's Make Believe Trip :* "Batty Bat Song" :* Snuffy Is Seen Season 18 :* "Put Down the Duckie" :* "Sing Your Synonyms" Season 19 :* Pee Wee Herman's Alphabet :* Maria and Luis Get Married :* "African Alphabet" Season 20 :* OOOO-Klahoma! :* Meet the Baby (Gabriela is born) Disc 2: Seasons 21-40 Season 21 :* Monsterpiece Theater: King and I :* AlphaQuest: Letter R :* "Monster in the Mirror" :* "Elmo's Song" :* Grover's Restaurant: Most Important Meal Season 22 :* Cecille the Ball: "I'm Gonna Get to You" Season 23 :* Does Air Move Things? :* "What's the Name of That Song?" Season 24 :* Oh What a Fabulous Party Season 25 :* Marilyn Horne: "C Is for Cookie" Season 26 :* Arrested Development: "Pride" :* Dance Theater of Harlem: Five Birds :* Luxo Jr.: Front/Back :* "My Name Is Zoe" :* "B Is for Bubble" Season 27 :* The Spin Doctors: "Two Princes" Season 28 :* Fay Family: To Market Season 29 :* Tony Bennett: "Slimey to the Moon" :* Count Me In Season 30 :* Patti LaBelle: "Gospel Alphabet" Season 31 :* The Goo Goo Dolls: "Pride" :* Celebrity "Sing" Season 32 :* Robert De Niro: The Actor Prepares :* My Nest, My Home :* Elmo's World Games: Mr. Noodle Season 33 :* "Bird on Me" :* Destiny's Child: "A New Way to Walk" :* Fire on the Street Season 34 :* "ABC Hip Hop" Season 35 :* TJ: "Me and My Chair" Song :* Elmo's World: Lord of the Feet :* Six Feet Under Season 36 :* Alicia Keys: "Dancin'" :* "A Cookie is a Sometime Food" Season 37 :* Abby's Arrival :* Matt Lauer Interviews Cookie Monster :* Law & Order Special Letters Unit Season 38 :* Can't Say the Alphabet Enough :* I Love Every Part of You Season 39 :* Feist: "1234" :* The Golden Triangle of Destiny :* David Beckham: Persistent :* Plain White T's :* Neil Patrick Harris: The Shoe Fairy :* Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Penguin Season 40 :* "Guess the Seasons Song" :* D-Dance Bonus Features * An interview with Jon Stone on research and curriculum, and the barriers the show broke. * An interview with legendary puppeteer Caroll Spinney on Oscar the Grouch. * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and Jason Weber talk about the creation of Abby Cadabby. * Behind-the-scenes rehearsal footage of several songs including "Guess The Seasons," "Hello, Hello," and "Friendship Song" * Exclusive archival footage featuring incredible behind-the-scenes studio rehearsals with cast, puppeteers and crew including the making of Dr. Nobel Price, green screen passes of Elmo and other characters and even a production meeting discussion * An interview with Kevin Clash about the origin of Elmo. * Trivia. * An on-screen pop-up's feature with fun facts about Sesame Street. * A special peek into how everyone's favorite characters come to life. * A limited edition, hard cover commemorative book complements the set.Muppet Central press release Vote Genius Entertainment partnered with Amazon.com to allow fans to vote for one moment from a list of 10 clips to appear on the release. Voting was open from April 1st to April 28, 2009. The winning clip, with 27% of the vote, was "Bert and Ernie String Tied". The nominees and results were: * "Alligator King" (10%) * "Bert and Ernie String Tied" (27%) * "King of Eight" (5%) * "Henson Ball" (3%) * "Martian Beauty" (1%) * "What's the Name of that Song" (9%) * "I Just Adore Four" (1%) * "Pinball Machine 12" (24%) * "Caribbean Amphibian" (10%) * "Elmo's Debut" (6%) See also * Sesame Street: 40 Years Sources